


[Podfic] Shore and Ship and Moonrise

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Flight of the Heron - D. K. Broster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: It's August 1746, and the battered remnants of Bonnie Prince Charlie's army are leaving Scotland. One such refugee takes a friend, injured almost to the point of death, to France with him.
Relationships: Ewen Cameron/Keith Windham
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Shore and Ship and Moonrise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shore and Ship and Moonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727435) by [Hyarrowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyarrowen/pseuds/Hyarrowen). 



Besides the main story, the podfic also includes the epilogue "Scarcely a Cloud in the Sky". There's evidence in the comments of this story that people have very much enjoyed it without reading the book, but obviously it's much better if you've read it, and besides, this will of course spoil you for the book. 

I thoroughly enjoyed reading this! ♥ Thanks to Glinda for helping out with pronunciation of Gaelic and Scottish words and names. 

Besides the obvious AU branching point just at the beginning of the story, there's also another one: Alison and Ewen split up at Inverness before Culloden. 

Length: 2 h 23 m 43 s  
Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/pzru5ydwu60nl2exr8qsmswhp5plkhor).


End file.
